


Day Two: Assplay

by HunniLibra



Series: Overwatch Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra





	Day Two: Assplay

“Well ain’t this a sight for sore eyes.” Jesse’s whistles behind you, his accent low and husky. You ignore his remark not moving from your position on the bed. Instead you prop yourself up on your belly throwing a taunting smile over your shoulder at your very welcomed guest. Jesse’s scruffy visage leaned on your door’s frame tipping his hat back to blatantly ogle your scantily clad form. “Now do I gotta report to the commander for stealin’?” **  
**

You laugh looking back at your tablet scrolling though you magazine once more. “I have no idea what you mean. I found this.” You wiggle teasing him, his flannel button up slowly riding up your hips giving him a glimpse of your plush ass. He had left the shirt over a month ago rushing out before any other squad member rose for morning training. Neither of you wanted to deal with the “fraternization” policies. Even if Blackwatch was far more lackadaisical about it than the above ground team. “If you want it back better hurry up and shut that door.”

Chuckling Jesse slide the door close behind him as he enters your small living quarters. Tossing his hat and serape onto your desk chair he crowds your space straddling you between his muscular thighs. “Never said I wanted it back darlin’.” He snapped the elastic of your underwear suggestively chuckling at your indignant squawk. “‘M sorry doll-want me to make it up to ya?”

You grumble trying to ignore the feel of his large warm hands staring blankly at the magazine before you. Not to be ignored Jesse leans forward placing a hot open mouthed kiss on your silk cover rear stubble rubbing through the fabric to poke at your sensitive skin. You swat him away at that flipping onto your back with a huff. “Aww sweetheart don’t be like that.” Jesse pouts right back amping up his already heavy drawl.

“Not even gunna say ‘hello’ first?” You jest tossing your tablet aside reaching for his broad shoulders. He scoffed leaning into your embrace.

“Well. I thought I was givin’ ya a proper ‘hello’.” He smiles brushing chapped lips to yours. You take the lead deepening the chaste kiss, tongue slowly entering his mouth. You kiss lazily breathing in Jesse’s distinct scent. He must have just gotten off the drop ship, his clothes gritty with dust and reeked of stale recycled air. You didn’t mind, couldn’t mind. You missed him. You pull away then staring up at his open expression words hanging unsaid between you both. Sometimes you wished he was yours.

Idly you trace his cheekbones soaking in the warmth of his presence. His dark brown eyes close at your touch nuzzling into your roaming hands. His own going for his shirt blocking him from your welcoming body. He breaks from your embrace coming down to kiss and lick at the skin slowly being revealed from beneath his stolen flannel. You tangle your fingers in his untameable locks guiding him down your body, talented lips stealing your breath away.

His journey ends at the apex of your thighs, nose burrowed in your soft flesh. This time when his hands venture down your thighs and sides of your cheeks you sigh relaxing deeper into his unhurried touch. He flips your gently going back to in original target.  

He’s rough this time marking your unblemished thighs and rear purple and blue, tongue trailing along afterwards to soothe the sting. The abrasive feel of his beard now only added to the pleasure. “Damn,” Jesse growls nosing your dampening heat though the thin fabric. “I fuckin’ missed this ass.” Your snide remark was lost at the feel of warmth skirting against suddenly bare skin, undies torn and forgotten beside you. Jesse adjusts you more winking taking his sweet time to settle between your legs.

His sudden lick was like fire across your folds, his deft tongue traveling up to press playfully at the tight ring of muscle of your ass. You groaning feeling a smile spread across his face, he was always a damn tease. “Jesse-” You fidget kicking out like a petulant child as he pulls away, kissing and licking everywhere other than where you wanted. You squirm grabbing blindly trying to drag him back. He chortled slapping an open palm on your left cheek rubbing the heat before delving in like you both wanted.

He hauls you to your knees wrapping his strong arms around you pulling you flush with his face. He waste no time delving into your plush ass and soft lips groaning at the musky scent of your arousal. He plays with the tight rim of your ass dragging your slick upward from your dripping pussy to push his thick middle finger into your unyielding heat. You hiss at the feel burrowing your face deeper into your wrinkled sheets enjoying the way the sting warmed your core. His lewd sloppy sounds only adding to your growing arousal.

Your orgasm catches you both off guard, reaching your peak as he stretches you ass with two more fingers. He holds you close as you writhe crying out as he grinds his nose into you. It feels like an eternity before you fall boneless onto the mattress. Eyes closed you moan at the loss of his fingers. The sound of shuffling and clinks of metal on metal rouse you from your daze before warm hands drag you to the end of the bed.

“Now sug’ ya tappin’ out already?” You crack a grin wrapping your legs around his hips rubbing up on his erection. He ruts against you slowly coating himself with your spend before lining himself up with your stretched hole.

“Not a chance cowboy.”  


End file.
